gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Garron Paduk
Gears of War: Judgment - Parade Grounds Chief Garron Paduk was a Private in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Army and a member of Kilo Squad. During the Pendulum Wars, he served as a MajorGears of War: Past, Present and Future Panel SDCC Panel in the Union of Independent Republics Infantry in his homeland of Gorasnaya. After the Locust assault on Gorasnaya, Paduk and some of his fellow countrymen were rescued by the COG naval forces and he joined them to take revenge upon the Locust Horde, but also as a means of getting himself out of prison.IGN Judgment information Biography Pendulum Wars Paduk served as a Major in the Republic of Gorasnaya militia for the Union of Independent Republics during the Pendulum Wars. Battle of Aspho Fields By the time of the Battle of Aspho Fields in 2 B.E., Paduk held the position of Acting Assistant Director within the UIR's Department of Internal Security. He wrote a top-secret security report issued to Aspho Point's staff and security unit that highlighted the research facility's many vulnerabilities. He advised reinforcing all potential entry points to Aspho Point and positioning mortar squads off-site to bombard the facility itself in the event that it was breached. While Paduk's suggestions appeared to be implemented, they failed to prevent the COG forces from raiding the base and escaping with the Hammer of Dawn technology.Gears of War 4 Mutiny at OZP-11 During the Mutiny at OZP-11, Paduk was caught in the blast of a Lightmass Missile which struck the OZP-11 Cosmonaut Training FacilityGears 5: Act III and left him with horrible burns across on his face and arms. The Locust War Emergence Day When the Locust emerged shortly after the rest of the UIR surrendered to the COG, Gorasnaya was devastated early in the war. Paduk and some of his fellow Gorasni are rescued by the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy. However, as his home nation of Gorasnaya refused to surrender at the end of the Pendulum Wars, Paduk was originally considered to be a prisoner of war by the COG. But after demanding that he had a right to fight the Locust and claim revenge for their attack on Gorasnaya, he became the charter member of the COG's Open Arms Program for the former enemy combatants willing to fight the Locust and was given the rank of Private.[http://uk.ign.com/wikis/gears-of-war-judgment/Garron_Paduk IGN - Gears of War: Judgment wiki guide - Garron Paduk] Destruction of Halvo Bay After swearing an oath of allegiance to the COG, Paduk was assigned to Kilo Squad and served under the command of Lt.Damon Baird. He fought with them against the Locust during the defense of Halvo Bay. Along with the rest of Kilo, he was put on trial for desertion and insubordination.Gears of War: Judgment The Museum of Military Glory Paduk and the rest of Kilo Squad are sent to meet a convoy at the Old Town district. As they headed toward the convoy, they met heavy Locust resistance through the alleyways of the district. They discovered that the convoy was wiped out and found more Locust around the area along with the Lambent Wretches. After reporting the situation to Col. Ezra Loomis, he ordered them to head to the Museum of Military Glory which was under siege by the Locust. Paduk and the others entered a basement that led to the riverwalk district in order to avoid the Locust onslaught outside. As they made it through the basement, Paduk commented that it would be a nice headquarters for the UIR and claimed that the Markza rifle was not a weapon, but a comrade. After discovering that the Hammer of Dawn strikes are authorized in the area, Kilo quickly dispatched a large Locust force guarding the riverwalk and managed to escape in the nick of time. After scavenging some Hammerbursts and Sawed-Off Shotguns, they entered the museum gardens to find out that the Gears outside the Museum are already killed. They took several Kantus monks among the other Locust out and secured the balcony. They fended the Locust reinforcements off and entered the Museum. Defending the Museum As they entered the Museum, they searched for survivors. The remaining Onyx Guards are surprised that they are relieved by the normal Gears and not Onyx Guards. Sofia stepped up and said that she was an Onyx Guard, but the commanding officer told her that she was not and she was a cadet which caused Paduk to laugh much to Sofia's anger. The officer ordered them to stay there and guard the Great Hall. After they left, Paduk and the others installed several Auto-Turrets and Grenade traps. As the Locust spawned from the E-Holes, the Nemacysts came through the windows and gave air support. After two waves, Paduk and the rest of Kilo received a call for help from Black-Four who are being beaten badly at the East Wing of the Museum. To get there, Paduk and the others had to pass through the Kashkur Wing where they met heavy resistance from several Cyclops and Drones, but managed to repel them. They found the remaining Black-Four members inside the East Wing and ordered them to hold it while they fought the Locust off outside the Museum. Paduk and the others set up many traps and defenses inside the room to protect Nassar Embry's armor from a large Locust force. After fending the two waves off, they spotted a large Locust outside the Museum. When Baird asked what it was, Paduk stated that it was the end of Halvo Bay. When Baird commented that there was only one way out, Paduk remarked that there are two and one involved dying. Baird, wanting to know what that creature was asked Paduk if he knew anything about it. Paduk stated that the only intel that he had for him was to stay away from it. As they entered the Archives Room, they found strange bug like eggs on the walls and proceeded to destroy them as they did not want "grub" laid eggs. They soon found out what was laying the eggs inside the room when a Giant Serapede appeared in front of them. They destroyed the 2 Serapedes and 10 egg clutches to stop them from hatching before entering the diCordia Archive Room where they fought more Serapedes and the Locust reinforcements. After dealing with the Locust, they headed for the Vaults. As they reached the entrance, they found a redesigned Locust Markza rifle and Paduk was shocked to see his army's weapon in Locust hands. A Plan to Kill Karn After that, they entered the Vaults of the Museum, but a large cloud of dust blocked their vision and had a though time fending the wave after wave of the Locust before finally escaping. After exiting the Vaults, the Gears made contact with Loomis and informed him that all of the other Gears inside the Museum are killed by an unknown Locust riding a monster. Loomis ordered them to kill the grub and protect the Museum. Paduk intervened and informed Loomis that he previously fought the creature and it's master and his people named him Karn. He mentioned that they are involved during the Destruction of Goranaya. He stated that his army threw all of what they had at him. Sofia broke in and suggested using the Lightmass Missile on Karn, but Loomis quickly ordered her to leave the strategy to men with bars and dismissed any information provided by Paduk and ordered them to kill Karn and the Shibboleth and not to contact him again until doing so. However, they suddenly lost communication with him as an army of Locust led by Karn headed to the Museum with Karn personally killing one of the Onyx Guards with his mount Shibboleth. Cole asked how the Missile worked to Sofia. She remarked that it was classified, but that there was one at Halvo Bay and she knew the inventor because he taught at the Academy and it was located at a silo at Onyx Point. Baird agreed, but Paduk thought that it could burn the entire city because he previously saw it's explosion at Gorasnaya, but Sofia remarked that it was a low yield Missile, but Elliott stopped working on it after the Hammer of Dawn was completed. She explained that to launch the Missile, they would need the targeting beacon, the launch codes, personally activate the missile on-site and get all of that approved by Command. Paduk tried to contact Control and inform them about their plan. When he asked for any objections, he received static and guessed that since no one objected, they had authorization with Baird stating that it worked for him and ordered Sofia to lead them to the Academy. The Halvo Bay Military Academy Garron and his comrades used the sewers to get to the Academy without dragging Locust attention. When they arrived, they saw the Academy in ruins and many dead bodies around the area. Sofia was heartbroken, but stated that her friends fought valiantly and Paduk comforted her by saying that it was not bad to lose a battle. Afterward, they had to deal with a large number of Reavers to get to the other side of Enfield Bridge without the aid of a Longshot Sniper Rifle and the lack of ammunition. The task was even harder. However, the Gears made use of the turrets and other weapons to deal with their enemies. Once they entered the Academy, they found out that they had to trigger a toxic gas trap which would be released pretty soon. Kilo managed to take several Locust units including the bestial Ragers down and escape from the gas. However, once they got inside the R&D labs, they are affected by some of the gases inside which reduced their visibility. Despite this, Paduk and the others are able to take several enemies down before finding the targeting beacon for the Lightmass Missile inside one of the labs. Paduk was shocked to see that the beacon was actually a bot that they would have to protect, but Baird assured him that it could camouflage itself quite well. However, Sofia pointed out that it could not camouflage itself in the Academy's grounds which meant that they would have to protect it on the way out and to make matters worse, they found out that the bot actually sent a signal that the Nemacysts could target. After battling the hordes of the Nemacysts, Drones, Tickers and Boomers at the Monroe Commons, the Gears' weapons went dry and are forced to use Snub Pistols only against several Wretches, Drones and a few Boomers. After finding the crash site of a King Raven that they heard on the radio chatter previously before it was taken down by the Troika fire, they scavenged the fallen Raven and settled their defenses down around the courtyard to prepare for an incoming Locust attack. Several beasts joined the fight including juvenile Corpsers, Serapedes and Tickers. After taking them down, more Locust joined the fight, but fell to Kilo's hand. Paduk and the others proceeded to leave the Academy to search for Elliott's house to get the launch codes for the Missile. Unknown to anyone at the moment, Paduk was quite excited to finally see the luxurious mansions of Seahorse Hills that he heard from many years ago. Seahorse Hills After arriving at Seahorse Hills, Paduk thought that it was ironic to see that the place that he wanted his army to conquer was ravaged by the Grubs. He asked Sofia if she thought that her Professor was still alive, but Baird stated that he was sure that was not. They ran out of ammo again, but soon found some Gnasher Shotguns and Sawed-Off Shotguns inside one of the mansions. They came in handy as they faced several armored enemies from a juvenile Corpser to Mauler Elites and Bloodmounts. Afterward, Sofia stated that they should cut through one of the mansions, but the team was surprised by the Locust that are using Smoke Grenades. After taking more Cyclops and some Grinders and Therons down, the Gears found a crashed Raven which they heard a conversation between the pilot and Col.Loomis stating that Omega-Two took the Seeder out that was located at the airport. Loomis ordered them to push the creatures into the ocean, but the pilot stated that three more Seeders are being led by Karn and his Shibboleth just moments before he got killed. After this, Paduk and his squad found out that they just activated some of the explosives inside Soleno Villa. They had to deal with the two Kantus monks leading the Locust inside, more Maulers and several Ragers before escaping from their doom. The Gears needed to cross to the other side of the street so they made an improvised path by pushing a van into the broken streets. Paduk identified some Locust barriers across the street and proceeded to destroy them. After they found the Professor's mansion, Paduk asked if the house was defending itself which Sofia answered by stating that the security systems are online. However, she knew another way inside which was a "friends and family" entrance behind the mansion. Paduk asked how well that she knew this Professor, but Sofia simply responded that she knew him well enough. However, they soon found a Mortar crew which was starting to destroy the mansion's defenses and proceeded to take them out. More Locust attacked them from behind while they dealt with the ones at the front. They located another Mortar squad at the Risea State, this time guarded by One-Shots which made a deadly combination. After dealing with the Locust nearby, they headed for Guest Bungalows and found several Sentry guns and COG barriers placed throughout the area by the owner. The team also found a Booshka Grenade Launcher, a UIR weapon much to Paduk's delight. Once they passed through the automatic defenses, they reached the final Mortar crew after dealing with several Locust. Shortly after this, the Locust reinforcements arrived, but the Gears made use of the Mortars to deal with them. Sofia led them to the secret entrance and they entered the elevator. Paduk and his squadmates are shocked to see that Elliott committed suicide after learning that his kids and wife are killed by the Locust. Baird ordered the bot to search for the launch codes, but deactivated the outside defenses in the process. Paduk blamed the bot for "breaking the house" and was forced to battle several Locust by using One-Shots along with his partners. More Boomers, Drones, Tickers, Lambent Wretches, Ragers, Therons and Serapedes soon arrived. After fending the two waves off, the bot came to an open mainframe and after Baird stated that the bot would start to get the launch codes, Paduk angrily stated that he thought that he was getting the codes, but Baird responded that Elliott set up several countermeasures, but Paduk stated that he did not know the meaning of the word. After fending a third attack off, a Berserker joined the fight and the Gears had retrieve the Scorcher Flamethrowers of some Flame Boomers to kill the angry beast. After retrieving the codes, the Gears headed to Onyx Point and Paduk thought that he liked the mansions and when the war was over, he would get one himself. Onyx Point Rescuing Omega-Two Loomis' Tribunal Paduk and the rest are later taken into custody by Loomis and the Onyx Guard. As they entered the courthouse, Loomis stated that they are denied the right to an attorney and could not question his authority. Paduk asked him if they could not ask why he was charging them at the moment. Loomis later remarked that once the tribunal ended, he would issue a fair and swift verdict and their charges would be defined as he heard their testimony. He ordered Baird to be the first to proceed and recounted their mission at the Museum of Military Glory. He finished recounting Kilo's decision to head to the Halvo Bay Military Academy. The Locust Breached The Courtroom During Lommis' tribunal, Kilo gave their final words before Loomis executed them. The Locust broke into the hall, killing the COG soldiers. Kilo took cover from the slaughter as Loomis fought until he was taken as a meat shield by a Drone. Paduk quickly retrieved a Longshot and decided to either shoot Loomis or the Drone. Paduk took aim and shot the Drone. Loomis stared down at Paduk and was surprised. Baird, Cole and Sofia grabbed the Lancers and the squad fought against the Locust. Loomis ran away during the battle as the squad fight their way outside the hall. Finishing Karn Kilo Squad made their way out of the hall and caught up with Loomis (Who killed a Boomer with his Boltok Pistol). Loomis fought alongside Kilo to clear the Great Staircase of the Locust in order to reach a King Raven waiting to extract him at the Plaza for the Tyran Dead. Making a break for it, Baird asked Loomis if he was going to execute them somewhere else once they get on the Raven. At that point, Karn atop of Shibboleth (Who survived the Missile) kicked the Raven over their heads. Kilo and Loomis fought Karn and Shibboleth and managed to kill the beast, leaving Karn wounded. As Kilo thought about what to do with Karn, Paduk immediately planned to kill him slowly, but Sofia told him about the difference between "war and cruelty". Loomis killed Karn, telling the Cadet that "war was cruelty" and this one was not over. After the battle, Loomis talked to Baird alone. He told him that he dropped the charges against Kilo, but demoted Baird to Private. As Loomis began to walk away, he attempted to shake Paduk's hand and claimed "Private". Paduk replied with "Never" as Loomis grouped with the Onyx troops to defend Halvo Bay. Paduk congratulated Baird as Sofia jokingly replied with being the leader of the squad much to Paduk's dismay as Kilo left the area. Living as Stranded At some point after the battle for Halvo Bay ended, Sofia left the COG to travel with Paduk. They went to Halvo Bay and became important figures in a community comprised of the former COG and UIR members who refused to fight with either side, but did not consider themselves Stranded, even going as far as not letting them "operate" in their city. However, while out on patrol one day, several men kidnapped Sofia. Paduk saw the whole thing happen through his scope. He was only able to kill one of the men who he discovered that he was a former Gear and seeing the COG tag solidified Paduk's hatred of the COG. The Lambent Pandemic Victory Day Mission to Halvo Bay By 17 A.E., the Lambent Pandemic emerged as Marcus Fenix's team was close to Azura. Fenix sent Baird, Cole and C. Carmine. Baird and Paduk reunited as they asked for a ship to go to Azura. The group ran into the Savage Locust and fought against them and made it to Paduk's base. Paduk noticed that something was off as there are no men around the base. Baird suggested that the camp was empty, only to be attacked by the Formers. Paduk realized that everyone in the settlement are either killed or turned and fought their way to the rig. They wore gas masks to protect themselves from the Imulsion fumes and eventually reached the top where a solar flare was left by Paduk's men. After fighting a large amount of Locust and Formers that arrived, Paduk's men arrived and picked the four up. The group was dropped off and found the boat on top of a building. They fought against the Locust until they detonated the lower part of the building. The explosion caused no damage to the top. Paduk was out of ideas. Baird came up with one and told them to follow him to the top of the building. The group fought more Locust as Baird revealed his plan of putting the gas on in the building and blowing the sign with grenades. The plan worked as the group zip lined and the ship went off the building into the water. They are forced to use Boltok Pistols to shoot the carriages along the way. After getting the boat, Baird and Paduk discussed about what happened to Sofia. Paduk explained what happened to her and if they are to stay friends, they should not see each other again. Baird was shocked by what happened, but accepted his terms and left with Cole and Carmine. Swarm War Mission to OZP-11 Paduk was living as the leader of the Nomads in Vasgar which was the former territory of the UIR. Despite warning Baird not to make contact with him, Baird appeared to disregard his warning and assisted him in supply runs by sending Condors, DeeBees and Swarm Leeches. When Baird arrived with the newly reformed Delta Squad, Paduk greeted the group, sarcastically stating that he did not like the COG and children. In response, Kait told him that she did not like old men and the desert, which impressed Paduk. Paduk informed the squad of what he and his nomads had encountered; more frequent Swarm attacks, along with new weapons and armor that they were using, which caused him considerable concern. The Swarm also cut off his people's access to their water supply, and he would assist them in helping them launch their rocket if they could drive the Swarm out. Battle of Old Ephyra Following the successful launch of the UIR Rocket that deployed the UIR's Hammer of Dawn satellites, Paduk piloted KR Nine-Seven and transported Delta-One back to New Ephyra. Paduk then assisted the COG in repelling a Swarm attack on Old Ephyra. He was assigned to Echo Squad, which flew to the Tomb of the Unknowns to deploy a Hammer of Dawn targeting beacon. Echo Squad's Raven was downed over the tomb, but Paduk and the Gears survived the crash and set up a defensive position to await reinforcement from Delta-One. By the time Delta arrived, however, Paduk was the only member of Echo that had not been killed by wave after wave of Swarm. Paduk survived the Battle of Old Ephyra, but it is unknown if he will continue to fight with the COG or rejoin his Nomads. Personality and Traits Garron Paduk was a rebellious man during his time with the COG, bitter and resentful about them following the Pendulum Wars, joining the COG as a means of getting revenge on the Locust above all else and made no effort to hide his still present hatred of the Coalition. He had a strong hatred of Colonel Loomis in particular. When questioned on whether he faced him as Major Paduk of the UIR or Private Paduk of the COG or not, he stated that he was "which ever one that you liked less." Even after killing Karn and getting his revenge, Paduk refused to shake Loomis' hand when he offered it. During his time with Kilo Squad, he showed fervent pride in the UIR by happily using any of their weapons found in the field. Years after Halvo, Paduk was shown to have returned there as a member of a community made up of former COG and UIR soldiers who refused to fight for their sides, but refused to consider themselves Stranded. His hatred of the COG was cemented when Sofia was kidnapped by the men and one of them that he found to be a Gear. Despite his friendship with Baird, this led him to ultimately refuse to see him again after their second meeting at Halvo Bay. He was a man of his word, refusing to meet with the survivors of his camp until he gave Baird the ship that he promised. Due to his poor upbringing in Gorasnaya, he became hateful about the rich people by viewing them as "fools". While looking for Kurt Elliott's mansion in Seahorse Hills, he became aware about the fact that Sofia had an affair with the professor, but stated that he did not judge the people, leading one to believe that he did not take things for granted. He also seemed to enjoy the torture of POWs during the Pendulum Wars and wanted to take his time with the fatally-injured General Karn. Paduk was proud about his service in the UIR army, which was made clear when he modified the standard blue COG armor into green to resemble his UIR armor. He also expressed fond memories of his service in the war, such as taking no prisoners, especially medical personnel (much to Fahz Chutani's disdain as his father was a surgeon). He was delighted to see untouched UIR weaponry on the field and was shocked when the Locust modified them. Paduk was also fluent in five different languages, including his native language of Gorasni, Tyran, and Vasgari. Notable Quotes Appearance Gallery Garron Paduk.jpg|Paduk 0 B.E. Six Weeks after Emergence Day during the Destruction of Halvo Bay Behind the Scenes *Paduk was voiced by Chris Cox. *In an interview, Gears of War: Judgment's writers named Rob Auten and Tom Bissell stated that early on in the game's development, Paduk and Sofia's roles are originally switched with Paduk being an Onyx Guard Cadet and Sofia being a UIR refugee. At the time, both character's even had completely different names and ages, but later on during the development, the writer decided to swap them because "it made more sense".Polygon Interview *Garron was designed to be the demon on Baird's shoulder by constantly telling him, 'Do it! Do it! Nobody cared!' Multiplayer *Garron Paduk was one of the starting default characters in Gears of War: Judgment's multiplayer. *In Gears of War: Judgment's multiplayer, Garron Paduk (Aftermath) could be unlocked by requiring the player to beat the Aftermath campaign. *In OverRun, Paduk represented the COG Scout, a character who started out with a loaded Markza rifle and a Snub Pistol as his secondary. His defining ability was to throw debuffing Beacon Grenades and taking the high ground by climbing into elevated perches accessible only to him. *Garron Paduk would be in Gears 5's Multiplayer. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''Gears of War 4'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Gorasni Category:Indie Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:UIR